Happy New Year!
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: When Kieren discovers that Simon has never been to New Year's Eve fireworks, he is determined to change that.


It was on the morning of the 31st of December that Kieren discovered Simon had never seen fireworks on New Year's Eve. As someone who had been to the fields nearby for New Year Fireworks every year since he was born, the very idea that Simon had never seen such a thing was unbelievable, and something he had to rectify quickly.

"That settles it," Kieren said after Simon explained to him that New Year's had always been a quiet affair for the Monroe family. "We are going to the fireworks tonight."

"Kieren." Simon's voice was both gentle and patient. "They won't let us in and I don't want to spoil the night by trying to sneak in." Though they had both warmed up enough that they were now eating again, apparently it wasn't enough for the people of Roarton. They chose to focus on the fact that they were still partly undead rather than partly human. Therefore, they had been banned from the field; the excuse being that the fireworks may set off some dangerous 'primal instinct'. It was a load of bullshit but that didn't stop friends of his mum checking that neither he nor Simon would be going.

Even so, Kieren was unwilling to back down. "It wouldn't be difficult to sneak in," Kieren argued. "We could just stay behind the trees; the view will still be ok. Come on Si, it'll be fine. And worth it."

Kieren made sure his wide, imploring eyes were staring right into Simon's as he spoke and he just managed to contain his smile when he saw Simon's shoulders droop slightly.

"You don't have to do it just for me," Simon weakly disputed, a final attempt to sway Kieren. "We can go next year."

Kieren released an exasperated sigh. "I just don't want _them _to stop me showing you something I've been to probably longer than some of them. If we do that then they're winning."

Simon stayed quiet for a few seconds before he gave a quiet chuckle, confusing Kieren. "What's so funny?"

Still smiling slightly, Simon replied, "Nothing. You just sounded like me then. And you're right. We'll find a way to watch the fireworks."

As it turned out, it was pathetically easy to sneak in. Though the fireworks didn't start until around eleven, live music along with food and drinks on the field began at nine. Kieren and Simon both agreed it would be best to go later in order to have a better chance of getting in unseen and so they had left at half ten. By that point many people had settled down and the few 'guards' who had been positioned around had relaxed enough that they were able to sit a few feet away from the clearing. The worst thing that had happened was both of them accidently knocking into the trees as they didn't want to risk using a torch.

"This is actually quite nice," Simon said, leaning against a tree. Music from the band was still loud enough for them to hear and the familiar tunes gave Kieren an extreme feeling of nostalgia. A part of him wished he could be spending this time with both Simon and his family, but for now he was just happy that they were there at all. That he would get to welcome in the New Year the way he'd always known, this time with someone he was in love with.

"I told you," Kieren replied, grinning.

They enjoyed the music for twenty minutes and then the fireworks began. Multi-coloured sparks started to light the sky, setting off bangs which specifically did _not _cause any stupid 'primal instincts' in them. About half way through the display, Kieren's gaze turned to Simon's and he was happy to see the man's eyes staring at the fireworks with wonder and an almost child-like expression adorning his face. It warmed Kieren's heart to see that Simon was enjoying them as much as he did. He slid his palm into Simon's, momentarily distracting his boyfriend so the smile was briefly directed at him.

They continued to watch the fireworks, hand in hand, until the temporary MP of Roarton stood in front of the screen displaying the time.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the arrival of the New Year. I know this year has been hard on many of you so I hope 2015 brings happiness and prosperity to you all. Without further ado, let the countdown begin!"

A large 10 appeared on the screen and together the crowd counted down.

"10…9…8…7….6…5…4…"

Kieren leaned in closer to Simon, squeezing his hand gently and whispering along with the group.

"3…2…1…"

"Happy New Year!"

Kieren leant in that final bit closer and Simon turned his head so that they could kiss, the final fireworks going off in front of them. It was the first time Kieren had ever had someone to properly kiss for New Years and though they may be hidden behind the trees, unable to properly involve themselves in the celebration, Kieren had to admit it was the best New Year's Eve he'd had so far.

They separated and Kieren was treated to one of Simon's small, devoted smiles.

"Happy New Year Kieren," he whispered.

"Happy New Year Simon."


End file.
